The present invention disclosed herein relates to superconductors.
A large amount of current may flow in a superconductor because its electrical resistance almost disappears at low temperature (near 0K). Recently, researches for a second-generation high-temperature superconductor (coated conductors), in which superconductor is formed on a thin buffer layer or metal substrate having a biaxially aligned textured structure, has been actively conducted. The second-generation high-temperature superconductor may be applied to various fields. For example, a wire using the second-generation high-temperature superconductor may have a much better current carrying capacity per unit area than a typical metal wire. The wire using the second-generation high-temperature superconductor may reduce power loss of a power device, and may be used in areas such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a superconductor magnetic levitation train, and a superconducting propulsion ship.